riseofthetriadfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathfire Monk (95)
The Deathfire Monk is an enemy in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Deathfire Monk a thin man wearing a dark brown robe. When he sees you, he’ll charge up for two or so seconds (represented by a blue aura around him), then shoot a powerful fireball at you. The fireball itself is fairly fast. Like the Death Monk, he is very slow, but has a lot more health than the average enemy to make up for it. In Dark War, the Deathfire Monk only appears in The Slow and the Dead. He does not appear in the shareware version of the game, The HUNT Begins. Tactics *A single shot from any weapon will interrupt a Deathfire Monk when he’s charging up to shoot a fireball. Basically, if you see him with a blue aura, shoot him to interrupt his fireball. *Like with the Death Monk, the Dark Staff will kill a Deathfire Monk in one shot. Explosive weapons work well, but it’ll take more than one shot with most weapons because of how much health they have. *The MP40 is a slow but effective way to take down a Deathfire Monk. It’ll take a while to take it down because of how much health they have, but being constantly fired on by the MP40 will constantly stun them, making it impossible for them to attack. *Deathfire Monks are somewhat dangerous when mixed in with other enemies. If the only other enemies are Death Monks, take them down first so that you can kill the Death Monks in peace. If regular Triad enemies are with the Deathfire Monk, take them out first while strafing so that you can dodge the Deathfire Monk’s projectiles while picking off the other enemies. *The Flamewall or the Firebomb will make quick work of either a single or group of Deathfire Monks. The wall of fire created by the Flamewall will incinerate a Deathfire Monk in one shot, while the Firebomb will gib a single Monk in one shot and either wipe out or cause significant casualties when used against a group of them. *If you don't have any explosive weapons when facing a group of Deathfire Monks, the MP40 works just fine. Just make sure you’re constantly dodging so that you won’t get hit their fireballs. It’ll take some time because of the large amount of health they have, though. Behind the Scenes *There was supposed to be an alternate Deathfire Monk sprite (played by Mark Dochtermann) that would be used with the regular Deathfire Monk, but it was removed from the final game. A single frame from the alternate Deathfire Monk appears in the credits of Dark War. *The Deathfire Monk was designed back when Rise of the Triad was meant to be sequel to Wolfenstein 3D called Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein Part Two. It was listed as a variant of the Death Monk, which were skeletons wearing a monk’s robe at that stage of development. Back then, it was meant to fire red blots from it’s eyes instead of fireballs. The bolt-firing variant was meant to appear in Episodes 3 and 4. Trivia *The Deathfire Monk appears on Rise of the Triad 95’s cover. Gallery FIle:cutdeathfiremonk_95.png|The cut alternate Deathfire Monk. File:deathfiremonkproj_95.png|Fireball shot by the Deathfire Monk. Category:Rise of the Triad 95 enemies